


Due piccoli imprevisti

by GReina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, Children, Gay, Gay Parents, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu had two babies, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, POV Third Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Surprises, Twins
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: [sakuatsu]La vita di Atsumu ha raggiunto una perfetta routine quotidiana insieme a Kiyoomi fin quando un uomo non bussa in casa loro con una notizia: Atsumu ha due figli di quattro anni e dovrà prendersi cura di loro.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

#  **DUE PICCOLI IMPREVISTI**

# Capitolo 1

Miya Atsumu non poteva essere più soddisfatto della propria vita. Aveva il lavoro dei suoi sogni, un bell’appartamento, cibo gratis dal ristorante di suo fratello ogni volta che voleva, amici fantastici… e poi aveva Kiyoomi.

C’erano voluti molti mesi di corteggiamento ed estenuanti settimane di lavoro affinché la loro relazione ingranasse. Non era stato facile venire a patti con la misofobia di Sakusa né capire il modo giusto con cui approcciarla. L’alzatore ricordava ancora come se fosse ieri e senza nessuna nostalgia i primi giorni in cui i due compagni di squadra avevano iniziato ad uscire insieme. Ricordava gli attacchi di panico e la sua totale inesperienza in merito; ricordava il terrore al pensiero di non essere adatto a prendersi cura dell’uomo di cui si era infatuato e ricordava la pressione che il loro allenatore gli aveva messo quando – richiamati formalmente nel suo ufficio – gli aveva fatto notare quanto una relazione tra colleghi potesse risultare controproducente.

Tutto quello, tuttavia, apparteneva al passato. Erano trascorsi tre anni dal loro primo bacio; convivevano da sei mesi e la loro routine, adesso, era perfetta. Atsumu non riusciva più ad immaginare la propria vita senza Kiyoomi e – nonostante la forte insicurezza che nascondeva dentro di sé – il biondo sapeva con assoluta certezza che per lo schiacciatore valeva lo stesso.

Si alzavano ogni mattina l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro; si lavavano i denti, poi si baciavano. Si spostavano in cucina dove – una volta Atsumu l’altra Kiyoomi – preparavano la colazione con amore. Si allenavano nella loro piccola palestra personale, facevano la doccia (spesso insieme), poi si rilassavano sul divano. Pranzavano, andavano agli allenamenti della squadra, passavano a prendere il cibo da Osamu e tornavano a casa a coccolarsi. Di tanto in tanto uscivano con gli amici o organizzavano piccoli rifreschi in casa loro.

 _Perfetto._ Non c’erano altre parole per descrivere il modo in cui vivevano. Atsumu non ebbe altro modo d’intendere quel giorno, quindi, se non _“fulmine a ciel sereno”._ Avevano appena finito di raccogliere tutto il necessario per il lavoro, chiuso i borsoni e preso le borracce quando accadde. Il campanello suonò e – ignaro – Kiyoomi andò tranquillamente ad aprire. Alla porta, Atsumu lo vede da sopra la spalla del suo compagno, vi era un uomo alto ma mingherlino, di mezza età, con gli occhiali dalla montatura rettangolare e i capelli neri appiattiti con il gel. Indossava un completo e in mano reggeva una valigetta. Da dove si trovava, Atsumu non era in grado di sentire cosa disse lo sconosciuto, tuttavia Kiyoomi si fece da parte e lo lasciò entrare. Si tolse le scarpe ed indossò un paio di pantofole che tenevano per gli ospiti. Si spruzzò il gel antibatterico sulle mani come richiesto dal padrone di casa e poi, seguendo Sakusa, raggiunse Atsumu in salotto. Gli tese la mano:

“Buongiorno signor Miya, il mio nome è Kobayashi Ennosuke. Ha un minuto per me?” Atsumu ricambiò la stretta ma guardò interdetto verso Kiyoomi che però rispose con una scrollata di spalle.

“Ad essere sinceri stavamo andando a lavoro. È urgente?” l’uomo sospirò ed Atsumu capì che la risposta sarebbe stata affermativa ancor prima che l’altro aprisse bocca.

“In effetti sì, signore.” confermò i suoi sospetti “Possiamo sederci?” Atsumu era confuso, tuttavia si riscosse in fretta ed indicò divano e poltrone.

“Prego.”

“Avverto coach Foster che non andiamo.” sentì dire a Sakusa mentre afferrava il cellulare e componeva il numero. Kobayashi Ennosuke si sedette su una poltrona, Atsumu gli offrì una tazza di thè e quando tornò con una bevanda calda per tutti trovò l’uomo che usciva una serie di documenti dalla valigetta e Kiyoomi che si sedeva sul divano. Atsumu poggiò il vassoio sul tavolino e si sistemò accanto al suo compagno.

“Signor Miya,” l’ospite si rivolse ancora a lui “sono l’avvocato della signorina Suzuki Isako. Lei mi conferma di conoscerla?” Atsumu sussultò e subito si chiese cosa Isako potesse volere da lui a tal punto da mandargli un avvocato.

“Sì, la conosco, ma non la vedo da anni.” disse. L’uomo annuì, poi sospirò.

“Purtroppo sono spiacente di informarla che la signorina Suzuki è deceduta tre giorni fa.” Atsumu incassò il colpo. Lui e Isako erano stati compagni di classe a liceo ed erano usciti insieme per qualche tempo. L’amore che aveva provato per lei non era certamente paragonabile a quello che ora provava per Kiyoomi, eppure non era mai stata _“una delle tante”_ , per lui. Per Atsumu era stata importante.

“È morta?” chiese in un sussurro, quasi non potesse credere alle proprie orecchie. Il signor Kobayashi, ancora, annuì. “Come?” continuò Atsumu, la voce che usciva a malapena.

“Un incidente d’auto.” fu la risposta “È rimasta in ospedale per due giorni. Poi i polmoni sono collassati.” spiegò ancora, grave. “Mi dispiace.” aggiunse infine. Atsumu guardò l’uomo con occhi spalancati, le mani gli tremavano, quindi le congiunse. Non sapeva come sentirsi. Sicuramente era triste; gli dispiaceva per Isako. Quando si erano visti l’ultima volta sicuramente non pensava sarebbe stata l’ultima, e nonostante si fossero allontanati sapere che lei era lì, da qualche parte, a custodire nella memoria i bei momenti che avevano passato insieme come faceva lui gli era in qualche modo di conforto. Nonostante fosse addolorato, tuttavia, davvero non riusciva a capire perché l’avvocato della ragazza fosse in casa sua né perché gli stesse porgendo le sue condoglianze con tanta gravità.

Atsumu deglutì, poi – in assenza di altro da fare – annuì. Fu allora che l’uomo afferrò i fogli che aveva davanti.

“La famiglia della signorina Suzuki ha aperto il testamento ieri, al termine del funerale.” raccontò “Non possedeva molto e tutti i suoi pochi averi passeranno ai suoi figli quando diventeranno maggiorenni. Tuttavia, nel testamento la signorina ha voluto specificare che i suoi gemelli dovranno essere affidati al padre.” fece una pausa “E ha indicato lei come tale, signor Miya.” Atsumu ebbe bisogno di diversi secondi per comprendere appieno quella frase. Quando ci riuscì spalancò gli occhi e saettò lo sguardo dall’avvocato a Kiyoomi nella speranza – forse – che uno dei due gli dicesse che era tutto uno scherzo o che aveva capito male. Il volto di Sakusa era pallido e – come il suo – del tutto esterrefatto. Poi Kobayashi Ennosuke parlò ancora:

“Capisco che per lei possa essere una sorpresa. I signori Suzuki mi hanno spiegato che la signorina Isako si è sempre rifiutata di avvertirla dei gemelli. Questa è una situazione estremamente delicata, tuttavia abbastanza semplice da risolvere.” Atsumu davvero non riusciva a capire come quella situazione avrebbe potuto essere definita _semplice_ , ma lasciò che l’uomo continuasse.

“I nonni materni dei bambini hanno impugnato il testamento e richiedono l’affidamento esclusivo dei nipoti. Gli assistenti sociali sono d’accordo sul fatto che per loro rimanere con i nonni sarebbe la soluzione migliore dal momento che vivono in casa loro dal giorno in cui sono nati. La volontà di Isako, tuttavia, è estremamente chiara ed era nel pieno possesso delle sue sanità mentali quando è deceduta, quindi la soluzione più semplice è che lei vada in tribunale e firmi alcuni documenti con i quali acconsente a cedere totalmente la patria podestà ai signori Suzuki.” l’avvocato lo osservò per qualche secondo senza aggiungere altro ed Atsumu non poté fare altro che deglutire. Percepiva appena Sakusa accanto a lui, rigido ed immobile come una statua di sale. L’alzatore stava sudando freddo e aveva la gola secca. Immaginò che il suo compagno fosse nella stessa situazione.

“È tanto da assimilare.” riuscì a dire alla fine.

“Lo capisco.” fu la risposta di Kobayashi.

Se i nonni dei bambini li amavano tanto da arrivare in tribunale e si erano presi cura di loro sin da quando erano nati, per Atsumu c’era poco a cui pensare: avrebbe firmato quei documenti, tuttavia sapeva che il suo essere genitore non poteva consumarsi solo con quello.

“Quanti anni hanno?” avrebbe potuto fare il calcolo da solo, ma preferì chiedere ugualmente.

“Quattro.” fu la risposta “Sono un maschio e una femmina ed i loro nomi sono Akihiko e Kamiko.” Atsumu ripeté quei nomi diverse volte nella sua testa come fosse un mantra. Aveva ancora tante domande: _“Perché Isako non mi ha mai detto niente? Cosa sanno i bambini di me? Credono che io li abbia abbandonati? Perché non si è limitata a lasciare la custodia ai nonni?”_ i suoi pensieri, però, vennero interrotti dalla voce dell’avvocato:

“Nonostante le parole di Isako prima di procedere con qualunque cosa è necessario effettuare un test della paternità. Se sarà positivo, viste le chiare volontà testamentarie, i bambini dovranno venire a vivere qui con lei per qualche tempo. Naturalmente potrà rifiutarsi, ma in tal caso i bambini dovranno essere portati in un istituito in attesa che le pratiche dei signori Suzuki per l’affidamento vengano verificate.”

“Se invece li portassi qui?” chiese confuso Atsumu “Quanto tempo ci vorrebbe per poter firmare quei documenti e passare la patria podestà ai nonni?”

“Purtroppo la burocrazia non è mai veloce, e qui si sta parlando della vita di due bambini. Gli assistenti sociali dovranno fare molti controlli e così dovremo fare io, l’avvocato dei signori Suzuki e il suo, se ne vuole richiedere uno.” sospirò “Non le mentirò, signor Miya: potrebbe dover tenere i bambini dalle due alle quattro settimane. Tutto dipende da lei e dai signori Suzuki, ma almeno su questo penso che saremo veloci.” Atsumu annuì, poi Kobayashi parlò ancora:

“Se lei è d’accordo manderò un assistente medico a prelevarle la saliva per il test. Va bene oggi pomeriggio?” stava succedendo tutto troppo in fretta, Atsumu non riusciva a ragionare ma si costrinse ad annuire. L’avvocato si alzò e – impacciati – i padroni di casa lo imitarono. Lo accompagnarono alla porta e lì Atsumu gli strinse ancora la mano.

“Mi terrò in contatto.” gli disse “E mi premurerò di mandarle una copia del testamento della signorina tramite mail. Per ogni evenienza questo è il mio numero.” il biglietto da visita fu presto abbandonato sul comò d’ingresso mentre, meccanici come due automi, Atsumu e Kiyoomi tornavano in salotto. Caddero entrambi di nuovo seduti sul divano. Le gambe di Atsumu tremavano e così anche le sue mani. Era sicuro che Kiyoomi fosse nelle sue stesse condizioni. Fissò senza realmente vederlo il vassoio sul tavolino con ancora due tazze su tre totalmente piene di bevanda ormai fredda. Percepiva il suo compagno accanto a sé, eppure non era in grado di guardarlo; non era in grado di dire niente, a stento riusciva a respirare. Fu lo schiacciatore a riscorrersi per primo: allungò una mano ed afferrò quelle tremanti e congiunte di Atsumu. Il biondo sollevò lo sguardo su quello nero pece dell’altro che tuttavia era fisso nel nulla davanti a sé. Non parlò; non ce ne fu bisogno: _“Sono con te.”_ sembrava dirgli con quel gesto.

Restarono seduti in silenzio sul divano per un tempo imprecisato. Zitti e in contemplazione, entrambi rivissero tre, quattro, cinque volte l’intera conversazione avuta con l’avvocato di Isako. Infine, Sakusa si alzò.

“Andiamo a preparare la cena.” Atsumu lo guardò, poi deglutì ed annuì. Non si fidava ancora del tutto delle proprie gambe, tuttavia si fece forza e lasciò il divano. Pulirono le tazze, poi cucinarono insieme.

“Non è ancora detto che sia tu.” sussurrò a un certo punto Kiyoomi. Atsumu annuì ancora ma non riuscì a pronunciare parola. Lo schiacciatore posò il tagliere ed il coltello che aveva in mano e gli si avvicinò. Per la prima volta da molte ore, Atsumu lo guardò negli occhi.

“Comunque andranno le cose ci siamo dentro insieme, okay?” gli disse “Andrà tutto bene. _Qualunque cosa accada_. Hai capito, Atsumu?” l’alzatore deglutì ancora mentre gli occhi gli si inumidivano.

“Come fai ad essere così coraggioso? Io sto morendo di paura.” Kiyoomi sorrise.

“Ho paura anch’io.” ammise “Ma tu sei stato tante volte forte per me,” Atsumu sapeva che si stava riferendo ai molteplici attacchi di panico che lui aveva dovuto risolvere “adesso è il mio turno di esserci.” il biondo sospirò ed incredibilmente si rilassò.

 _“Sì,”_ pensò _“lui è con me. Possiamo superare tutto insieme”._

Finirono di preparare il pasto. Atsumu mandò un messaggio sbrigativo ad Osamu per avvertirlo che non sarebbe passato a prendere la cena da lui come gli aveva detto avrebbe fatto. Poi il campanello suonò ancora ed il cuore di Atsumu ebbe un sussulto. Guardò Kiyoomi che tentò di rassicurarlo con lo sguardo. Ci riuscì, così il biondo prese un ampio respiro ed andò ad aprire.

L’assistente medico era una donna giovane e solare. Si scusò subito per l’orario parlando in fretta dei pazzi turni che le avevano affibbiato. Sakusa si tenne in disparte, ma conoscendo il lavoro della donna Atsumu non se ne stupì. La fece accomodare in casa e solo cinque minuti dopo avevano già fatto tutto.

“Manderò immediatamente i campioni in laboratorio. Avrà i risultati entro dopodomani.” Atsumu annuì.

“E poi che succede?” le chiese “Mi porteranno i bambini o…” la dottoressa non sembrò subito capire cosa stesse chiedendo, poi la sua espressione si distese e gli sorrise.

“Non le saprei dire, signore. Non è il mio campo. Che io sappia il laboratorio manderà i risultati per e-mail sia a lei che al suo avvocato, dopodiché sarà lui a contattarla.” Atsumu annuì ancora.

“Grazie.” le disse, lei si chinò leggermente, infine lasciò l’appartamento.

“Ceniamo e andiamo a dormire.” Kiyoomi gli si era avvicinato e adesso gli stava lisciando i capelli con una mano mentre con l’altra gli teneva stretto un fianco. Gli baciò la fronte e sospirò “Dio solo sa quanto ne abbiamo bisogno”.

Per tutta la notte entrambi non fecero altro che girarsi e rigirarsi tra le coperte incapaci di prendere sonno. La mattina dopo si alzarono con calma ma ancora del tutto esausti. Si trascinarono in bagno e si lavarono i denti svogliatamente. Afferrarono in fretta degli avanzi pronti dal frigo e si accontentarono di mangiare quelli. Discussero per appena un paio di minuti se saltare o no di nuovo gli allenamenti, ma alla fine appurarono inutile rimanere in casa senza far nulla tutto il giorno e deciso quindi che distrarsi giocando a pallavolo avrebbe fatto bene a entrambi.

Quel giorno le alzate di Atsumu fecero pena e le schiacciate di Kiyoomi non furono da meno. Foster e Meian non mancarono di riprenderli più volte, tuttavia era subito apparso chiaro a tutta la squadra che qualcosa in loro non andasse: il giorno prima avevano saltato un allenamento avvertendo all’ultimo minuto e senza dare spiegazioni e adesso non sembravano loro stessi. Il coach, quindi, decise di essere magnanimo e di esonerarli dagli allenamenti extra che di solito spettavano ai giocatori giù di corda.

Carico di occhiaie e con le spalle ingobbite, Atsumu entrò infine da _Onigiri Miya_ e chiese ad Osamu due porzioni in più così da coprire sia pranzo che cena. Suo fratello non mancò di fare un paio di battute sul suo aspetto, ma il biondo agitò svogliatamente la mano rispondendo che era solo perché era stanco e che comunque rimaneva il gemello più bello.

_Gemello. Era il padre di due gemelli._

Rabbrividì.

 _“Comunque andranno le cose ci siamo dentro insieme”._ Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Il giorno successivo andò meglio. La dottoressa gli aveva detto che i risultati dell’esame del DNA sarebbero arrivati quel giorno, quindi fu impossibile per Atsumu rilassarsi, tuttavia gli allenamenti andarono bene ed ebbe anche modo di allenarsi in casa con Sakusa nella loro piccola palestra privata.

Stava correndo sul tapis-roulant quando il cellulare interruppe la sua playlist per l’arrivo di una nuova notifica. Abbassò gli occhi per vedere di cosa si trattasse e non appena lo capì fermò il moto del rullo. La velocità del tappeto diminuì gradualmente fino a fermarsi, poi Atsumu si voltò verso Kiyoomi:

“È il laboratorio d’analisi.” gli disse. Il suo compagno abbassò il manubrio che stava usando e gli si avvicinò a grandi passi. Atsumu aprì l’e-mail con dita tremanti e iniziò a leggere. Scorse velocemente tutta la serie di dati biologici e nomi scientifici che non era nemmeno in grado di capire ed arrivò alla fine della pagina dove a chiare lettere era scritta la traduzione per i comuni mortali: _positivo_.


	2. Chapter 2

# Capitolo 2

Kobayashi Ennosuke si ripresentò in casa loro la mattina successiva. Spiegò ad entrambi che visto il risultato del test del DNA – e considerato il fatto che Atsumu non aveva nessuna intenzione di mandarli in un istituto – un assistente sociale sarebbe passato a far loro visita per accettarsi che la casa fosse adatta a dei bambini. Gli diedero tre giorni di tempo per renderla tale.

Atsumu sospirò e si guardò intorno non appena la porta d’ingresso fu chiusa alle spalle dell’avvocato.

“Da dove cominciamo?” chiese quasi disperato. Quella casa non era _affatto_ adatta a dei bambini. Prese elettriche esposte, vasi fragili e preziosi negli angoli o in bilico sui comò, spigoli appuntiti e nessuna stanza in cui farli dormire.

Decisero di iniziare comprando dei paraspigoli.

“Qui c’è scritto per neonati.” fece notare Sakusa leggendo la descrizione sulla confezione. “Credi che dovremmo prenderli comunque?” Atsumu scrollò le spalle.

 _“Zucchero non guasta bevanda,_ giusto?” ripeté poco convinto il detto che tanto piaceva a sua madre.

“La guasta se non è una bevanda dolce.” l’alzatore sbuffò una risata.

“Non stare a puntualizzare, Omi!” afferrò la confezione dalle mani del corvino e ne prese un altro paio dallo scaffale. Poi portò il tutto alla cassa.

Tornati a casa, aprirono i pacchetti e iniziarono a coprire tutti gli spigoli partendo dal salotto. Si resero conto di non aver comprato la plastica per coprire le prese elettriche, così Atsumu tornò al negozio. Poi si accorsero di aver dimenticato i lucchetti per chiudere i coltelli al sicuro ed uscì una terza volta. Infine, con i paraspigoli ancora in mano, arrivarono alla stanza della palestra. Atsumu guardò il bilanciere con i pesi, la cyclette, i kettlebell, il climber, l’ellittica e si accasciò già stanco allo stipite della porta.

“Se questa stanza la tenessimo semplicemente sempre chiusa?” propose, Sakusa non rispose, quindi si voltò a guardarlo. Lo schiacciatore stava fissando la stanza e sembrava non averlo sentito. Poi però rispose:

“Dovremo sbarazzarci di tutto.”

“Sbarazzarci di che??” urlò incredulo Atsumu. Solo allora il corvino si voltò a guardarlo. Sorrise divertito.

“Non intendo buttare gli attrezzi, ma quantomeno spostarli. È l’unica stanza di cui possiamo fare a meno. Se troviamo un posto a tutto potremmo comprare due futon e fare stare qui i bambini.” Atsumu sospirò e tornò a guardare la palestra. Quella era la stanza che amava di più, eppure non c’era altra soluzione.

“Ma dove metteremo tutto quanto? E poi come faremo a spostarli?”

“Potremmo fare spazio in lavanderia e anche nello sgabuzzino.” propose lo schiacciatore “I dischi e i kettlebell potremmo infilarli nel nostro armadio e potremmo mettere i manici per i piegamenti sotto il letto.” Atsumu annuì.

“Allora tu prepara la cena mentre io sistemo quel disastro di sgabuzzino.”

“Ti aiuto.” ma Atsumu rise.

“Tesoro, da quanto tempo non metti piede lì dentro? È sporco da far paura! Ci penso io, d’accordo?” glielo chiese, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di accettare un no come risposta. Kiyoomi annuì ed Atsumu sorrise.

“Voglio sushi con tonno grasso per cena.” fece dandogli una pacca sulla spalla mentre si dirigeva in camera da letto per mettersi abiti più comodi.

“Perché invece non prendi la cena da asporto da tuo fratello e non gli chiedi di aiutarti con lo sgabuzzino?” propose l’altro seguendolo. Atsumu si voltò verso di lui e valutò l’idea. Sapeva perché Kiyoomi glielo stesse suggerendo. Per quanto lo schiacciatore fosse ormai la persona più importante della sua vita, Osamu era Osamu. Faceva parte indissolubilmente di lui; c’era sempre stato quando più Atsumu ne aveva bisogno ed era in grado di leggerlo e capire come aiutarlo in meno di un minuto.

Annuì. Prese l’ordinazione di Kiyoomi, infilò scarpe, giubbotto ed uscì di casa.

La posizione del loro appartamento era perfetta: quindici minuti a piedi dalla palestra dei Black Jackals e dieci da Onigiri Miya. Camminare gli fece bene.

Entrò nel ristorante con non poco chiasso facendo tintinnare forte le campanelle in cima alla doppia porta. Si sedette sul suo solito sgabello e da lì si accasciò sul bancone. Osamu lo vide e sbuffò:

“Oi, Tsumu.” venne chiamato “Ho avuto un brivido lungo la schiena, ieri. Che cazzo hai combinato?” Atsumu sospirò rumorosamente prima di rispondere.

“La cazzata l’ho combinata quattro anni fa, Samu.” fece una pausa e poi si corresse a bassa voce: “Anzi cinque considerati i nove mesi di…” non riuscì neanche a finire la frase. Se Osamu aveva sentito l’ultimo sussurro non lo diede a vedere, tuttavia aspettò paziente che il fratello confessasse l’ultimo guaio in cui si era cacciato. I clienti erano pochi, quindi lo chef ebbe tutto il tempo di concentrarsi su di lui. Attese in silenzio preparando gli onigiri preferiti di Atsumu ripieni di tonno grasso e quelli di Sakusa con gli umeboshi, e fu solo quando ebbe finito ed incartato il tutto che finalmente Atsumu si decise a sollevarsi dal bancone e a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ho scoperto di avere due figli di quattro anni, Samu.” sin da quando avesse memoria Atsumu era sempre stato un ragazzo ironico e sarcastico. Erano molti, troppi quelli che lo prendevano sul serio nel momento sbagliato e viceversa, ma non Osamu. Non suo fratello. Lui era sempre riuscito a capire con un solo sguardo quando diceva sul serio. Dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, Atsumu poté vedere gli occhi grigi del suo gemello spalancarsi e poi congelarsi. Le labbra gli si allargarono leggermente e un sospiro incredulo gli sfuggì da esse. Fu la risata di Suna a distogliere l’attenzione del biondo dal viso pietrificato di suo fratello.

“Sono Bokuto e Hinata?” gli chiese divertito. Atsumu buttò fuori una breve risata isterica al pensiero che effettivamente se la sua vita non fosse stata sconvolta da un, o meglio due uragani quella di avere due bambini di quattro anni e identificarli nei suoi più scalmanati compagni di squadra sarebbe stata una buona e del tutto plausibile battuta.

“No,” rispose però con ancora mezzo sorriso isterico sulle labbra “in effetti si chiamano Kamiko e Akihiko e sono figli di Suzuki Isako. Ve la ricordate?” alternò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro senza riuscire a decidere se essere disperato e sconvolto come loro o divertito delle identiche reazioni che stavano mostrando. Fu Suna il primo a riprendersi.

“Cazzo.” aveva esclamato per poi voltarsi verso Osamu “Sta dicendo sul serio?” volle chiedere conferma.

“È serio.” fu la risposta.

“Allora devo recuperare un bel po’ di numeri.” pensò ad alta voce Rintarou “Avevo scommesso una bella sommetta al liceo che tuo fratello avrebbe messo incinta qualcuna. Diventeremo ricchi, amore.” lasciò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra di Osamu che però ancora non si decideva a muoversi.

“Che cazzo hai fatto, Tsumu!” chiese per la seconda volta. Il biondo sospirò ed iniziò a raccontare. Mezz’ora più tardi Osamu aveva lasciato le chiavi del ristorante a Suna pregandolo di occuparsi degli ultimi clienti ed aveva seguito Atsumu nel suo appartamento. Grazie al suo aiuto, la mattina successiva lo sgabuzzino era pronto.

“Hai un aspetto da far schifo, Tsum-Tsum!” lo prese in giro Bokuto quando si presentò con Kiyoomi agli allenamenti del pomeriggio.

“Lo so, Bokkun!” fu la sua risposta risentita “Stiamo facendo alcuni lavori in casa.”

“Ah sì?? E quali?” avere amici così tanto estroversi a volte poteva rivelarsi essere un fardello. Lanciò un rapido sguardo verso Sakusa, infine decise di rispondere con sincerità:

“In effetti potrebbe servirci una mano per spostare qualche attrezzo…” disse, sicuro che tutta la squadra da lì a poco si sarebbe proposta volontaria “dobbiamo liberare la palestra per renderla la stanza di due bambini.”

Se dirlo ad Osamu aveva fatto abbassare la temperatura della stanza, farlo adesso fu come sganciare una bomba. Atsumu sapeva bene che il tono perennemente alto di Bokuto avrebbe fatto in modo che la loro conversazione fosse ascoltata da più persone, eppure non si aspettava che _“più persone”_ volesse dire _“l’intera palestra MSBY”_. Bokuto spalancò gli occhi e urlò di sorpresa. Il secondo fu Hinata che corse rapido verso di loro urlando:

“Bambini? Quali bambini? Avete dei bambini?” presto tutti i titolari, le riserve, gli allenatori e gli addetti alle pulizie li stavano circondando. Atsumu si ritrovò a sollevare le mani in segno di resa mentre Kiyoomi sbiancava sempre di più per l’improvvisa confusione.

“Calmi, calmi tutti!” provò senza ottenere successo.

“Congratulazioni!” gli arrivò l’urlo di Inunaki;

“Sono felice per voi!” quello di Tomas;

“Ve ne pentirete presto!!” le risate di Barnes. Atsumu provò ancora a chiamare il silenzio, ma fu solo supplicando Meian con lo sguardo che riuscì ad ottenerlo.

“D’accordo, d’accordo adesso basta. Sentiamo cos’hanno da dire i nuovi papà!” l’intera palestra si zittì e Atsumu poté sospirare.

“Grazie, Capitano.” osservò gli occhi curiosi e brillanti della squadra e si grattò la testa imbarazzato. “La situazione è questa…” iniziò “non adotteremo dei bambini. Bokuto, abbassa quel telefono!” Atsumu era più che certo di averlo detto troppo tardi e che quindi ormai almeno Akaashi fosse stato informato della novità.

“La situazione è complicata, ecco… diciamo che dovremo ospitarli solo per qualche settimana.” si sarebbe spiegato meglio una volta a casa. Non aveva voglia che gente con cui aveva poca confidenza sapesse nel dettaglio quello che stava passando.

“Quindi? A qualcuno va di darci una mano?” non si stupì affatto di sentir dire a Hinata, Bokuto, Meian, Inunaki, Tomas e Barnes che potevano contare su di loro.

“Ora ci spieghi da cosa vi è venuto di prendere in affidamento due gemelli?” Tomas aspettò giusto il tempo che la porta di casa fu chiusa alle loro spalle per tornare all’attacco. Atsumu sospirò e guardò verso Sakusa. Indossava ancora la mascherina, ma ormai al biondo bastavano i suoi occhi per capire cosa stesse pensando. Si prese del tempo prima di rispondere al centrale; disse gentilmente a tutti di igienizzarsi le mani e chiese chi volesse il caffè e chi il thè. Fu solo quando tutti furono in salotto che lui e Kiyoomi raccontarono come stavano le cose.

“Cazzo.” fu il commento poco fine (e subito ripreso da Meian) di Barnes “E a te sta bene, Sakusa?” Oriver – insieme ad Atsumu – era sempre stato quello con meno peli sulla lingua tra loro. L’alzatore sapeva bene a cosa si stesse riferendo con quella domanda: la misofobia. Avere in giro per casa due bambini di quattro anni non era certo come avere a che fare con due neonati, ma era innegabile che anche a quell’età avrebbero urlato e sporcato ovunque. Atsumu lo sapeva; una parte di lui non aveva smesso di pensarci da quando Kobayashi aveva lasciato quell’appartamento per la prima volta, eppure non aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontare l’argomento.

 _“Comunque andranno le cose ci siamo dentro insieme.”_ gli era bastato quello per convincersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma era solo un auto-inganno atto a non farlo impazzire.

“Me la caverò.” rispose un attimo dopo il corvino cercando di infondere sicurezza nella propria voce. Atsumu gli sorrise fiero e riconoscente.

“E io lo aiuterò.” disse.

“Lo fai sempre.” si persero l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro per qualche secondo, poi Inunaki si schiarì la gola e loro tornarono alla realtà. Finirono chi il thè chi il caffè tra risate e battute poco sottili sulla paternità. Spiegarono meglio a Bokuto come Atsumu facesse ad avere dei figli biologici mentre lui ed Akaashi non potevano. Infine, si trasferirono in palestra e iniziarono a smontare gli attrezzi.

“Ogni vite tolta è un colpo al cuore.” si lamentò Atsumu.

“Rifletti su questo la prossima volta che andrai a spargere sperma in giro!” continuavano a sprecarsi le battute. L’alzatore guardò Barnes e gli rispose con una molto matura linguaccia. Poi si voltò verso Sakusa e gli sorrise teneramente. Nessuno di loro poteva seriamente pensare che Atsumu sarebbe _di nuovo andato in giro a spargere sperma_.

Continuarono a smontare pezzo dopo pezzo la palestra. Conservarono i pesi nell’armadio, il tapis-roulant e la cyclette smontati nello sgabuzzino e così anche il bilanciere e il climber. Infine, furono costretti a chiedere agli amici di tenere il resto.

“Quindi va bene se portiamo l’ellittica a casa tua, Capitano?”

“Nessun problema.” fu la risposta di Meian “Ho ancora un po’ di posto in casa dove metterla.” fu allora che Bokuto e Hinata si infervorarono:

“Cosa?? Allora io voglio la panca multifunzione!!” urlò il più grande.

“E io prendo il vogatore!!” il più piccolo.

“Ragazzi! Non stiamo regalando gli attrezzi! Dovete solo tenerceli per qualche settimana.” Atsumu smontò subito il loro entusiasmo facendo afflosciare i capelli di Bokuto e mettere il broncio ad Hinata.

“Voglio dire…” aggiunse sentendosi in colpa “potete anche montarli ed usarli, nel frattempo, ma poi-”

“Davvero?” non lo lasciò finire Shoyo “Davvero possiamo, Tsum-Tsum?” l’alzatore si ricordò della battuta di Suna e si chiese se due bambini di quattro anni potessero essere peggio di loro.

“Nessun problema.” confermò sorridendo.

“State scherzando, vero??” arrivò il commento di Inunaki “Non voglio neanche immaginare quante volte ci abbiano scopato sopra.” Atsumu arrossì violentemente e fece finta di non sentire in modo da non dover rispondere. Tutta la squadra si ammutolì e dopo pochi secondi iniziò a ridere sotto i baffi.

“Be’, sono bravo a pulire.” mormorò Kiyoomi facendo definitivamente scoppiare tutti a ridere. Hinata e Bokuto, comunque, non si lasciarono convincere dal loro libero e si portarono a casa un paio di attrezzi ciascuno. Entro la sera successiva la palestra fu sgomberata del tutto e i futon messi al loro posto al centro della stanza.

Atsumu guardò la camera e sospirò.

“Domani verrà l’assistente sociale.” disse sovrappensiero. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Sakusa annuire. “E poi dovremo andare a prendere i bambini…” continuò con più ansia nella voce. Sakusa annuì ancora. Atsumu si voltò verso di lui.

“Ho così paura, Omi.” l’altro lo abbracciò.

“Cosa pensi che dovrei dire io?” rispose alleggerendo le parole con una risata. Atsumu sollevò le braccia e lo strinse forte di rimando.

“Possiamo farcela.” sussurrò.

_Possiamo farcela._

**Author's Note:**

> n.a.  
> ovviamente non ho idea di come funzionino queste cose. Non lo so in Italia, figuratevi in Giappone!! Quindi concedetemi tutto se si parla di affidamento, custodia e quant’altro. Mi serviva per la trama (^^’).  
> Come per ogni fanfic di Haikyuu ringrazio Deh_LorasWeasley per aver collaborato con le idee! Passate anche dal suo profilo!  
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana con il secondo capitolo!  
> xxx


End file.
